


Gleipnir

by elpollodiablo, thedevilchicken



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/pseuds/elpollodiablo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Diana asks Thor a question. Thor can't help but tell the truth.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Gleipnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Her lariat shines gold around his wrists. 

She calls it a lasso but it reminds him of old stories: it's like the unbreakable chain that bound the wolf. Now, it's binding him. 

When she straddles his thighs, he doesn't struggle. "Do you trust me?" she asks. 

She trails the lariat against his skin; she leans low so her long hair follows it, then her mouth. He shivers. 

"No," he replies. "But I want to." And her smile says she's satisfied with that. 

The point's not that he can't escape. It's that he let her tie him in the first place.


End file.
